Love bites
by Aaaammber
Summary: "Look all you've gotta do is, dress up like a vampire, and bite them. Just little love bites that's all." Bonnie told Caroline. ALL HUMAN. Caroline gets kicked out of her home, and gets a job working with Elena & Bonnie acting like vampires. The rules are no more than three kisses, no dating customers, and especially no falling in love with them!


"**L**ook all you've gotta do is, dress up like a vampire, and bite them. Just little love bites that's all." Bonnie said as they walked there way through, the ruff crowd.

The sinning stars were sparkling down in the foggy, nights sky. A few shivers ran threw Caroline's body, tugging her jacket closer to her skin. She followed her best friend, and now her college. Caroline followed Bonnie, all the way down the street watching as the men would gawk, at Bonnie as they walked past them.

Bonnie is stunning but she was dressed like a vampire whore, but that's what you have to dress like in this job.

Caroline was still a virgin and in depress need for fast cash, so when her parents kicked her out, when she wouldn't marry the man they had set her up with.

Caroline found Tyler Lockwood attractive and nice, as they use to be old friends but she never felt any chemistry. Caroline wanted the fairy tale life, and she knew Tyler couldn't give her the things, she wanted out of life. Money did no interest her at all, and when she turned his offer down her parents, hit the roof they only wanted her to marry Tyler for his money.

"Caroline?!" Bonnie shouted waving her hand in front of Caroline's, face. "Sorry.." Caroline mumbled biting her lip. "Did you even listen to any thing I just said?" Bonnie asked putting a hand on her hip, giving Caroline a little pout.

"Erm..no?" Caroline laughed out. Bonnie shook her head, but smiled at Caroline. "I said were here." Bonnie said grinning. Caroline turned her focus off Bonnie and onto the building. It was dark hardly any lights, no brightness in sight._I guess this is really were vampires would hang._

"You ready to meet the girls and get ready?" Bonnie said with a cheeky little wink. Caroline gulped as she nodded her head, "Sure.." she mumbled out once again biting on her poor lips, but this time harder.

**!Elephants like to eat grass!**

"Eeee Caroline!" Squealed Elena from cross the room, she began running across the room and Elena jumped on Caroline, giving her a big fat hug.

"I've missed you loads!" Elena grinned in Caroline's ear. Caroline laughed and faked to lose breath, "I can't..breath..err.." Caroline laughed again. "Shh you, you love my hugs!" Elena laughed with her.

They pulled away and smiled at one another, "I've miss you too Elena" Caroline said slowly losing her smile. "What's wrong?" Elena asked frowning slightly. "It's just my nervous." Caroline said pulling her smile back up.

"Come on we haven't got all day girls, come on Caroline I'll show you to you're dressing room." Bonnie said cutting in, and grabbing Caroline's arm and dragging her away, before Elena could say a word.

After Bonnie showed Caroline her dressing room, she then showed Caroline all the clothes and how to wear them. Then how to wear her make-up and hair, and then the scary part. How to bite the costumers.

"What?" Caroline gasped in shock, Bonnie chuckled at Caroline's expression. "Calm down." Bonnie laughed "I'll show you again, all you have to do is give them a little wink when they come in." Bonnie winked at Elena.

Then Bonnie picked up Elena's hand them slowly moved with Elena, swinging her hips seductively. "Then you sit them down." she said. Bonnie then sat Elena down, then lift up her top and off her head.

"Then you kiss them on the cheek to let them know you're ready. To get them ready." Bonnie said, Elena giggled quietly.

Bonnie then laid a soft kiss on Elena's cheek, Elena faked a little blush. "Then when you're ready you take their top off, which I already have done." Bonnie said using her hand to show that, Elena's top was off.

"Then you kiss their neck, and remember only give two kisses! Three if you really fancy them." Bonnie laughed. "Right ok.." Caroline said as she made notes in her note pad.

"And then you nibble on their neck, where you gave them that kiss." Bonnie said as she pretended to do to Elena, Elena giggled away. "And then you just nibble all the way down from the neck to the chest, some men like to be bitten on their nipples. You just have to find out really." Bonnie said with a smile.

Bonnie then reach down and grabbed Elena's top, and gave it back to her. Elena slipped it on and stood up. "I better go I've got my first client in ten minutes, need to get ready." Elena said before dashing off.

"Yeah I have too." Bonnie said as she shooed Caroline out. "But what do I do now?" Caroline asked. "You wait in you're room until you're first customer comes." Bonnie said before giving Caroline, one last push then shutting the door in her face.

**.Dogs love bitches.**

"Come on Nik it'll be loads of fun! I do love vampires." Kol chuckled darkly as he shoved some cash into his wallet.

Klaus shook his head at his brother, "You're unbelievable." Klaus said with a small smirk.

"No I'm not you know you love vampires too, it's just kinky love Nik trust me theres hot girls there too!" Kol said walking over to the mirror, smoothing his hair out with wax.

Klaus sighed deeply then put his sketch book away, "Fine! Let me get ready then." Klaus hissed before standing up, and stalking upstairs to get ready.

**Five minutes later. **

Klaus was showered and dressed to impress, not that he should as he was engaged to a woman of his dreams. Or so he thought.

"Come on Nik in here." Kol said as he dragged his brother inside the building. They were greeted with a bunch of lovely lady hardly dressed. Not a single one of them stud out, to him.

Kol had got off with some Girl called Bonnie..was it? So Klaus was left alone to shove of any horny girl, wanting his money, as Kol choose to not tell him that these girls were very very expensive.

Klaus was walking around trying to find the exit when he saw something, he saw a girl running away, and as she ran her blonde curly hair whacked, him in the face.

**Blue.**

* * *

Yes I know it's short but sweet maybe? I've always had this dream where someone worked at a brothel type place, and you wouldn't take you're clothes off but you would look like a vampire and bite people. And I think this would be good for Klaus and Caroline.

**Questions; **got any I'll happily answer them.

. They are **all** human, nothing else just humans.

. Klaus is with someone, and you'll find out soon just not yet.

. Tyler will come back into her life, but when..who knows?

. Bonnie and Kol are hot!

Got any questions or suggestions are welcome, but if people keep telling me to use a beta I will not, I am happy with me being the beta as this is my story, I will do as I please.

Many thanks Ambi x


End file.
